Bloodline
by KyoukixXxTsukuyomi
Summary: Everything was perfectly fine, we were happy and normal like everyone else. But when things started to unfold before her... She realized that her life was just an illusion, a dream. But this was her Nightmare.


_Chapter 1_

"Kiki! C'mon and play with me!" a little girl with short cropped sandy-brown hair and emerald green eyes shouts. Away by only a few feet at a wooden picnic table with three others, I turn my head two inches towards the playground where the little girl was calling me. "Amber..." I start to complain before the older version of Amber cuts me off, "Kiara go play with her, and this is our last day here before we leave for New Zealand. Please?" I sigh deeply when I face the older woman in front of me. "Yes mom…." Was all I said before getting up on my feet, stretching for a few moments when I casually stroll over towards the girl. "Kiki! Your really gonna play with me!" she squeals happily. I stood there watching and going along with my energetic sister's imagination. Honestly, I didn't get the point in being "happy". We were leaving their home, Hawaii, for what? Some probably boring and extremely different country? I didn't understand why we **all** had to go. Amber and I could just stay here with our Aunt Jay, "Sissy… what's wrong?" says Amber while breaking my train of thought immediately. The two of us were seven years apart and were closer than glue. But once my seventeenth birthday came along, we became separate. Always studying with my work and going out with my friends, Amber soon felt even lonelier. "Nothing sis. Let's head back…" I reply taking my sister's small, tan hand while leading us both where I originally was. "Mom, dad, I'm gonna stay over Alicia's house for a while." I say plainly. Both parents give me a small nod when I let go of Amber's small hand. A quirky tanned red-head springs up from the bench and follows me out of sight and into the close-by parking lot. "Let's rock 'n roll!" Alicia exclaims excitedly as she babbles on and on while they travel to the car. I try to smile, seeing my energetic friend that I'm about to leave behind… but something didn't feel right with me. Glancing casually to my left and right I saw nothing nor heard anything. "Something wrong Kiara?" I jump while looking my friend into her deep hazelnut eyes. "Alicia!" I screech, "You scared the crap outta me!" my electric blue eyes scorching through the laughing red-head. "Well jeez! Toughen up Blondie!" I gave her a cold stare over the shoulder when Alicia faked a dramatic shiver, "Brrrrrrr….." Soon we reached the sleek and silver Honda Civic 2012. "Just remember, this'll be the best night of your life"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really! Now get inside the car!"

I laugh as I open the door and jump inside while shutting the door behind me. Alicia had already jumped inside and cranked up the radio to the new Nicki Manaj CD she had gotten and started up the car. Pulling out from the parking space and getting on the road, she was rapping like crazy and missing every single word to her song "Beez in the Trap". I felt so bad for Nicki Manaj, all these people trying to sing at her songs… I'm not trying to say Alicia's a bad singer! Just maybe not the best rapper alive… Soon the song changes to "Right by my side" and I can't hold back anymore. I start to open my mouth to sing when the car slams to a brake. "Alicia! Watch where you're going!" I yell over the music while changing my eyesight direction to the young girl sprawled over the steering wheel. I turn the music lower and see that she's not waking up when I scream at her. "A…. Alicia…..?" I stammer nervously while shaking her. I quickly take a scan around at what she crashed into. It was a pole, which came almost halfway into the car. My heart starts to race as I'm trying to get my best friend awake while shaking her furiously, "Alicia!" I scream helplessly as tears start to form. Then I see all the blood on her forehead and my hands, feeling hot liquid ooze down the side of my face. I didn't feel any pain, didn't even see the pole or feel us crash. Her red hair obviously that she had dyed was covering her face, I didn't dare try to remove it. I couldn't will myself to do it anyway. I tried to reach my pocket where my phone was, tears springing out my electric blue eyes that were clouding my vision as I managed to reach it. Nervously, I tried to dial 911 and held it to my ear that throbbed and hurt.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"H-hello..? My friend and I…. We got into a….a crash… She's n-not wa-waking up either….. Help….."

"_Alright… I'm sending an Ambulance right away."_


End file.
